User blog:PurplePassion101/Headcanons for Rainbow 12 (plus Musume Ronshaku)
Hey guys, this is my first blog post, so sorry if it sucks. Today I will be doing headcanons for the Rainbow 12. Enjoy :3 Yui Rio Yui is evil and doesn't care for other people's boundaries. She is very touchy, since she touched Yuna Hina's rear and took Mei's glasses. She is evil so she might prank people and trick them if they are gullible or annoying. Yui can also be very caring if you don't get on her bad side. Yui's childhood friend would be Yuna. Yui has a crush on nobody. Yuna Hina Yuna is the introvert of the Rainbow Six, and she is very quiet compared to the others. Although she doesn't gossip as much, she is a very good listener. Yuna would rather stay at home by the fireplace and read a book then go to the nightclub and dance until 3 am. Yuna loves music but doesn't like to perform in front of others yet. Yuna's childhood friend would be Yui. Yuna likes Juku Ren. Koharu Hinata Koharu is the bubbly extrovert of the squad and the total opposite of Yuna. Koharu loves parties, makeup, people and socializing. Koharu can always cheer you up even when you hit the most depressing day of your life. Koharu likes to spend her time dancing and enjoy life outside while she can. Koharu's childhood friend would be Mei Mio. Koharu can't decide if she should confess to Hayato or Senpai. Mei Mio Mei is the studious and genius of the Rainbow Six. Mei likes to study as much as she can before a big test, read and write, clean and get all her chores done before she closes her eyes. Mei has a strict schedule each day, so she can't goof off online or binge-watch Netflix. Mei has a Type A personality and her childhood friend would be Koharu. Mei has a small crush on Sota Yuki. Saki Miyu Saki is your typical teenage girl. Saki Miyu loves her friends but if she hears something happened to them, she will avoid them because she has a reputation to keep up. Saki is very nice and sweet, but she can have a harsh and sour side if you get on her bad side. Saki's childhood friend is Kokona. Saki has a crush on Riku Soma. Kokona Haruka Kokona is the dreamer and optimist of the squad. When Kokona was a baby she had a dream like every other baby. Unfortunately, her father is in debt due to loan sharks. Kokona did anything to help her father even if it meant doing enjo kosai with a 30+ older man and selling used panties to boys from another school. Kokona has a troubled past, but she looks beyond it and has her friends to help her out. Kokona's childhood friend is Saki. Kokona has a crush on Senpai and Sora Sosuke. Musume Ronshaku Although we know Musume isn't part of the Rainbow Six, she still is an important character. Musume is the typical rich kid. Musume is very ditzy and smokes, making her a bad influence. Musume Ronshaku likes to go to Starbucks, take selfies, and go on dates every night with her parents not knowing. Musume's childhood friend could be the Student Council President since she is very popular. Haruto Yuto Haruto is the slacker of the Rainbow Six (boys) and he thinks he can get some of the ladies. (he does) Haruto likes to binge watch Netflix while eating three bowls of potato chips in his free time or skateboard. Haruto is Yui's cousin, so he gets tricked by her pranks often. Haruto's childhood friend is Sota Yuki. Haruto has a big crush on Yuna. Sota Yuki Sota is the smart and studious one like Mei Mio, He has a crush on her and wishes to work with her. Sota can't stand getting a grade lower than an A, he can't stand slackers except Haruto. Sota likes to play baseball in his spare time. Sota's childhood friend is Haruto Yuto. Hayato Haruki Hayato is the athletic guy of the group. He is amazing at every sport and can defend himself from psycho murderers. Hayato has a crush on Saki and wishes to impress her with his sports skills but fails. He gets too nervous around his crush. Hayato is very active and is never seen lying on the couch. Hayato has so much sports equipment that every room in his house has one of his sports bags! Hayato's childhood friend is Ryusei Koki. Ryusei Koki Ryusei is the introvert and is the amazing artist of the squad. Ryusei loves to paint serene pictures and beautiful scenes, loves rainy and snowy days, and has a crush on Yui, Ryusei is attracted to Yui because Yui does things evilly but a little kawaii. Ryusei will hide and not come to school if there is a crazy killer, but will find a way to get him/her arrested fast. Ryusei's childhood friend is Hayato Haruki. Sora Sosuke Sora is the extroverted and cheerful one of the Rainbow Six. Sora has a crush on Koharu because when Koharu cheers for people, she does it in a way that no one else can. Sora likes to go the beach and have a fun time there, like building sandcastles and run by the ocean. Sora will react to murder like a Social Butterfly would. Sora's childhood friend in Riku Soma. Riku Soma Riku is the relatable one of the squad. Riku will understand your problems if you are a different gender, race, class, etc. Riku is very funny and can cheer you up faster than sound. Riku never lets his friends down whenever they need a favor from him and cares about them very much. Riku has a crush on Kokona since she never lets her girlfriends down either. Riku's childhood friend is Sora Sosuke. Category:Blog posts